Motor vehicles are equipped with additional airbag modules as pedestrian airbag modules having a gas generator and an airbag for protecting pedestrians, and for deployment in the area of the motor vehicle exterior, particularly a front windscreen. Airbag modules of this type are used to provide impact protection for pedestrians, cyclists or other similar road users in the event of a collision in the area of the front windscreen or windshield and the A pillars as well as in the area of the hood (also known as the bonnet), and the fenders. The airbag is thus deployable in the area of the front windscreen and/or the A pillars and/or the hood and/or at least one fender for providing additional protection for pedestrians, cyclists or similar road users in the event of an impact with the motor vehicle.
The hood is supported in the area of the corners of the hood and close to the front windscreen by two hinge mechanisms for opening the hood so as to be pivotable from a normal closed position to a normal open position to allow access to the engine compartment for servicing or maintenance purposes. In situations in which a collision with a pedestrian or cyclist is imminent, this is detected by a corresponding sensor, and a mechanism is activated to unlock the two hinge mechanisms for the pivoting hood support, so that the hood can be raised with a device from a normal closed position to an accident position, in which it is partly open in the area of the front windscreen. As a result of this partial opening of the hood in the area of the front windscreen the airbag for the front windscreen and/or at least one A-pillar, the hood and at least one fender can be deployed through a slit-like opening created thereby. The device for raising the hood in the area of the front windscreen may be a pyrotechnic propellant charge or a hydraulic or pneumatic device. In addition, it is also necessary to unlock the two hinge mechanisms which may also be accomplished with a pyrotechnic propellant charge or a hydraulic or pneumatic device. Accordingly, an additional device for raising the hood and an additional mechanism for releasing the hinges are needed.
DE 102 52 285 A1 discloses a hinge for attaching a hood to a motor vehicle body. The hinge is designed such that it releases the hood in the event of an accident with a pedestrian. When the hood is pivoted from a normal closed to a normal open, the rear end area of the hood is not able to make any further vertically upward movement.